


Smile

by seaplusstudent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, but also bad at expressing himself, but he means well, hinata is blunt as usual, kags doesn't know how to handle feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaplusstudent/pseuds/seaplusstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a crush on Kageyama, and it has been causing some problems with his ability to play volleyball. Kageyama tries to confront Hinata and get him back to normal, but both of them are bad at expressing their feelings, so Kageyama just kinda shuts down and everything happens at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh it's my first fanfic wowee-zowee (or at least the first one I'm confident enough to post)!! It's not the greatest and it's probably a little out of character BUT I'm still happy with how it turned out. Any feedback is appreciated! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt I used: [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/94726545285/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-upset-crying-or%22)  
> 

“Oi, Hinata.” The small spiker stiffened in fear when he heard his name, knowing that nothing good could come from the following encounter. Especially when he realized that the sentence hadn't been yelled as it normally would have been. He thought about running away, like all of his senses were telling him to, but he knew his friend would catch up with him at practice anyway, so he resolved to just stay put. He swallowed harshly and turned around. Of course, he immediately regretted his decision.

The ground around the setter was practically in flames with how intense Kageyama was as he walked closer and closer, and Hinata's eyes went wide as he swallowed one more time in what would most likely be a futile attempt to prepare himself for the upcoming encounter. His squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to be grabbed and shaken or hit in the side or yelled at or something, but nothing happened. Hesitantly, he cracked open one eye.

“You've been acting weird lately.”

All the signs of potential anger radiating from Kageyama had vanished completely, leaving Hinata cautious but a lot more willing to reopen his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked the setter up and down in confusion.

“H-Have I?” Unfortunately, he was still way more nervous than confused, and Kageyama picked up on that fact easily.

“Yes, dumbass. You're being weird right now, even I can tell.” Hinata chuckled nervously and looked off to the side, not able to take the intense stare Kageyama was giving him anymore. “Your spikes have been way off, and you haven't been staying as long after practice. You never get tired, so I know that's not why you're leaving so early. What's going on?”

“It's nothing, really. I've just been a little exhausted, maybe I'm sick or som-”

“Look, you aren't sick and we both know it. Just tell me what's going on.” Kageyama finally hit the boundary of how much patience he had and took another step forward. Hinata, of course, scrambled back several steps, frantically waving his hands every which way in front of him, stammering out nonsense partial excuses for why he wouldn't tell the setter what was on his mind.

“I just – I don't wanna – I've been – and there's –”

“Hinata.”

“I mean – I wouldn't want – and what if -”

“Hinata!” The spiker promptly shut up. “If you aren't going to tell me what's wrong, at least... At least tell me what I can do to help.” Cue more confusion.

“What? You....You're being nice? Okay, forget about me, what's wrong with you?”

“Oh, shut up! This isn't about me...”

Hinata cocked his head to the side and raised one eyebrow, taking a hesitant half step forward. There was something about the way Kageyama had spoken, quietly and almost hesitantly, that made Hinata question him, “What does that mean?” Kageyama turned a half-shade pinker after realizing that he had been heard, but continued with his train of thought anyway.

“Regardless of how worried I may or may not be, that doesn't matter.” Hinata was about to ask if Kageyama was suggesting that he really was worried, but he didn’t get a chance to do so before the setter continued, “You clearly have something on your mind bad enough to be affecting how you play volleyball, and that's simply not acceptable.” He straightened up a bit and crossed his arms violently, throwing his nose up in the air to look down at the short boy even more. Hinata almost laughed at just how silly Kageyama looked like this, but he managed to contain himself and opted for just shuffling forward a bit more. “So, since you aren't doing anything about it, I'll just have to fix it myself. Now, tell me how I can help.”

Hinata wasn’t sure what to say for a few moments. This was so out of character for the other boy that the poor spiker didn’t really know what to do. He wanted to call the setter’s bluff, to say that this was all a cruel joke in some way, but he had sounded sincere. “Wow. That was actually pretty nice, Kageyama. I'm surprised.” Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched, but he resolved to stay patient for a little while longer. He had just given that motivational speech, after all. “But there really isn't anything you can do to fix the situation I'm in. Sorry to let your efforts go to waste.”

“There must be something I can do. It can't be that big of a problem. Your brain wouldn't be able to deal with anything too complicated for me to handle.” Ordinarily, Hinata would have been outwardly offended and tried to pick a fight, but he settled for scowling and crossing his arms, doing his best to glare half as effectively as Kageyama was able to.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Kageyama dropped his arms and sighed, knitting his eyebrows even closer together in frustration and...something else? Concern, maybe? Hinata wasn't quite sure, but it probably wasn't concern. “Don't try to have such a scary expression, it doesn't suit you. Not to mention you look completely ridiculous.” Suddenly, somewhere, as he looked as Kageyama, a light bulb went off in Hinata's mind, and his face lit up a small bit. “That's more li-”

“I've realized what you can do for me, Kageyama!” The setter's face relaxed way more than it probably should have and he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Okay, what is it?” If Hinata's grin wasn't splitting his face already, it was certainly about to.

“Smile.” That was definitely not an answer that Kageyama was expecting, and his expression probably showed it.

“What?”

“Just smile.”

Kageyama wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Wasn't his smile scary, though? Why would a scary smile cheer Hinata up? He decided to ask, but was cut off almost immediately.

“But you always - ”

“I know, I know! Just do it!”

“I don't - ”

“Please?”

Kageyama tried his best to resist; he really did. But after a few seconds of him not doing anything, Hinata's face started to fall again and he felt his heart leap in his chest, his face starting to move of its own volition. He expected Hinata to scream and run away. That's what people always did when he smiled, and Hinata was no exception. This one wasn’t a large smile, just a very small one, and really only one side of his mouth had curled up. It was an extremely unfamiliar feeling, and he was sure he looked very strange, if not absolutely terrifying. There was no reason to believe otherwise, just like there was no reason to believe that Hinata wouldn’t jump back and pull his arms in front of his face, maybe even letting out a loud “Ehhhh!” like he usually did.

Then again, Hinata was pretty much notorious for doing the unexpected.

Indeed, Hinata didn’t scream or run away. Instead, he simply smiled back, grin growing across his face again in an instant as his hands relaxed from the excited fists they had curled into just moments before. After a few seconds (though it felt like an eternity) of just looking at each other, Hinata’s grin relaxed into a lazy smile, and he muttered to himself without thinking, “Wow, your real smile is gorgeous.” It took a few moments for Kageyama to process what he had heard, but when he did, his smile was quickly replaced by an expression of pure shock.

“What?”

Hinata blinked a few times and seemed to realize what he had just accidentally said out loud. “Um, nothing! Don't worry about it! Ignore that!” His face was bright red and he was waving his arms wildly in front of him for the second time in the conversation, fidgeting and desperately trying to come up with some way to just make himself disappear. 

“I can't just ignore something like that, dumbass! Why would you even say that?”

“I don't know, it just came out!”

“But what made would even make you think that in the first place?”

“I don't know! It's just, you were actually smiling instead of that weird creepy fake smile that you always do and I already like you and it just came out!”

“I like you too, but I don't say stupid shit like that!”

“You like me?” His arms finally came to a stop, falling limp at his sides in surprise as he stared blankly at Kageyama.

“Well, yeah. As stupid as you are, you're a good spiker and your receives - ”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “No, not like that! I mean like, I like you like, um, I like like you!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“God, you really are an idiot! As in, like, romantically!” If it was possible, Hinata blushed even more at the declaration, and folded his arms awkwardly in front of him.

“You... like me... romantically?” Kageyama slowly repeated, taking time to process the words as he said them, hardly able to believe that was what he had actually heard.

“Yes.”

After a long pause, Kageyama forced out a quiet “Oh” and fell silent again as he continued to process the information.

Hinata took a deep breath and, unable to stand the silence any longer in his current state, began speaking as matter-of-factly as he could, though his voice did shake a little. “That’s what was wrong. I was doing poorly because I was distracted and nervous, and was leaving early because I was afraid that if I stayed around you for too long on my own, I would accidentally tell you. Which, is what happened, so I guess I was right.” He dared a glance at Kageyama, but it seemed as though the setter had shut down completely, his eyes blank and mouth open just a small bit, his hands hanging limp by his sides. Taking another deep breath, Hinata continued. “I asked Suga for advice, and he said that I should just tell you, but I was too nervous. I didn’t want to mess things up between us. I wanted to continue playing volleyball with you, even though you don’t return my feelings. I figured, eventually, things would just go back to normal. But now that you know, I suppose it’s too late for that.”

Hinata waited a few moments for Kageyama’s reaction, but all he did was blink a few times and swallow, hands clenching and unclenching slightly. Hinata nodded once to himself, heartbeat pounding in his ears as he turned to leave. He lifted up a hand in order to wave as he left, but before he could move, he felt long, slender fingers wrap around his upright palm and his other wrist as he was spun and pulled backwards.

Luckily, Hinata prided himself on his fast reaction times, not to mention he had spent enough time with Kageyama to be fairly in sync with him even off the court, and he was able to tip his head to the side as soon as he realized what was going on, preventing them from crashing painfully into each other. Their teeth still clicked together slightly, but it was such a Kageyama thing to do that Hinata found himself not minding in the slightest.

The kiss was over before he could respond, though, and while he was a little disappointed by that, he was more confused than anything. Luckily, Kageyama’s brief episode of acting purely on instinct had knocked him out of the daze he was in a few moments ago, and he let go of Hinata as he spoke, “Don’t assume you know how I feel, dumbass. You’re just as much of a dumbass as me.”

Things were immediately back to normal, and Hinata was mostly relieved, although still annoyed at being called a dumbass. “Don’t say dumbass twice! And, no I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! It was completely obvious that I like you, and you still thought I didn’t? You’d have to be a dumbass not to notice. Everyone else did! Even stupid Tsukishima confronted me about it...” Kageyama trailed off at the end, and Hinata was certainly curious about how that particular conversation would have gone, but he had other, more pressing concerns at that moment.

“What? But you always just yell at me.”

“It’s called self-preservation, dumbass.”

“Stop saying dumbass! And how was I supposed to know that?”

Instead of answering, Kageyama simply leaned down and pressed their lips together again, albeit much more gently this time now that he was making conscious decisions instead of just panicking and acting. Hinata had a chance to react this time and pressed eagerly against Kageyama. His lips were warm and soft, even though they were slightly chapped, and Hinata could feel a ridge in his bottom lip from where he had gotten hit in the face with a stray volleyball a few days ago. He almost laughed at the memory, but just smiled into the kiss instead, pulling away just enough to make eye contact. Kageyama blushed, but maintained eye contact, trying to hold back a smile of his own.

“Hey, wait! Stop distracting me!” Hinata realized, and lightly shoved Kageyama’s shoulder before crossing his arms. The setter rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, though the small smile remained on his face.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyway. After all, you don’t have to worry about whether or not I like you anymore. So, your problem is fixed, right?”

“Well, yeah, but...” Hinata muttered, not exactly wanting to admit that Kageyama was right.

“Then let’s go to practice. We’re gonna be late if we don’t run.”

“We always run, anyway.”

“Race you, then?” Kageyama asked. The spiker turned to face the gym as the setter moved beside him. Hinata grinned widely and grabbed Kageyama’s hand as he took off running, pulling the taller boy behind him for just a moment before he started running as well.

“Idiot, you got a head start!”

“I made sure you started running at the same time, though, so it doesn’t count!”

“That’s not how it works, dumbass!”

“Seriously, do you know any words besides dumbass?” They argued the entire way to the gym until they burst through the doors just before practice started, still catching their breath as Daichi began giving instructions for the day. Suga glanced at their joined hands and gave Hinata a small thumbs up before returning his attention to Daichi. At the same time, Tsukki snickered quietly and elbowed Yamaguchi, gesturing at the two without once breaking his focus on the captain.

They both blushed, but they didn’t pull their hands apart until they had to bow at the end of Daichi’s speech, running onto the court to begin practice. They both sort of felt like they had practice to make up for, so they practiced more intensely than was normal for even them, and they didn’t even notice when practice had officially ended. Daichi was about to call for them go home, but Suga stopped him. “They’ll get tired eventually. Just let them be.” Daichi almost protested, but the knowing smile on Suga’s face stopped him, and he simply nodded before leaving the gym with Suga and closing the door behind them.

When they arrived the next morning, the door was unlocked and the lights were on. They opened it to find the two first-years passed out on the floor, surrounded by what was practically the entire inventory of volleyballs. Suga just shook his head and moved to wake them up before the rest of the team arrived. The “I-told-you-so” glare Daichi gave him was priceless.


End file.
